


For both of us

by Gavid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friendship, Gore, Love, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavid/pseuds/Gavid
Summary: Gal and Kar were never friends. but when a teacher paired them up for a project they had to spend time with each other, but one time as they took a walk in the woods, they found something and decided to investigate it.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. this is my first fic ever so i hope you'll enjoy it.  
> if you have any constructive criticism i would really appreiciate it!

Chapter 1:

"What do you mean you can't?" Gal asked aggressively. Moving her brown curls out to the side.  
"I'm sorry Gal, but the whole point of this exercise is to get you out of your comfort zone. I can't just switch your partner because you asked." Mrs. Jefferson explained.  
Gal was pissed. She didn’t want to work with Kar on her psychology project. She knew that girl since she was 7 and she never liked her. She was anti-social, and mean. She remembered at 5th grade, how Kar insulter her every damn morning about how her clothes were so ugly. How was she supposed to do a damn group project with her?  
"but listen-" Gal was cut off my Mrs. Jefferson "I don’t have time for this Gal, I put the groups based on your likeliness make an amazing project, and you two have been the top of this class. It isn’t a choice. No go take a seat please"  
Gal let out a quiet huff and went to take a sit next to her new partner. Kar was eyeing her for a moment with her beautiful blue eyes . "you know Gal, you aren't the partner I wanted either, don’t pretend you're better than me"  
Of course.  
"And just to make it clear, don’t expect us to be friends or some shit like that just because we're partnered. " Kar didn’t seem to like Gal one bit, but she didn’t seem to like ~anyone~ one bit, so Gal wasn’t surprised.  
Just as Gal was about to tell her off, their attention was captured by Mrs. Jefferson, who was explaining more about the assignment.  
" I wanted to make this project a little more interesting than the usual ones, so for this project you will be analyzing each other."  
What?  
"each pair will spend time together doing different activities, and you will both analyze each other. I expect a full report on each other by the end of the month." She explained.  
Fine, Gal thought, I can just make a report up. I don’t need to spend any time with her.  
"and I'll have you all know, that I will be making a report on every student as well, and I'll compare it the the reports you made."  
Shit.  
"alright , class dismissed."  
The students got up from their chairs and started clearing the class, just as Gal was about to exit, Kar stopped her.  
"I don’t know about you, but I'd like to finish this as fast as we can. Are you hungry?" Kar asked  
"sure-" Gal barely replied as Kat cut her off "Good then, we're going to get lunch."  
They went to the parking lot, where Kar directed them into her car. It was a grey ram pickup, it was dirty, and old. "she really needs to clean that car…gross" Gal thought to herself. When the both entered Kar asked "where do you want to eat?" Kar asked played with the tips of her blonde hair with her fingers.  
Gal thought for a moment, her favorite restaurant was Stason, and she figured that if she's going to be with a person she really dislikes, she should at least enjoy the food. Stason it is.  
"Stason"  
Kar started her car without a word. As she was driving, Gal noticed some of the tattoos she had. It was some kind of star, "a fan of the night I guess" Gal thought.  
The drive went by in complete silence, neither of them seemed bothered by it.  
Once they arrived to the restaurant, they both ordered their foods. Gal ordered steak, her favorite food and so did Kar.  
As they were waiting on their food, Kar was the first to break the silence "I'm going to ask you some questions, so I get to know you better for the report. Later you can do the same for me." "hit me" Gal replied.  
"Who do you value more, your friends or your family? "  
Gal thought it over for a second  
"Friends. You cant choose your family, but friends are the family you choose." She doesn’t really trust her family, Kar noted.  
" How do you feel about people with different, or even absurd opinions?"  
" I don’t mind it. I think different opinions open your mind to new possibilities, even the absurd ones." She replied.  
She's open minded huh? Kar noted that too.  
Their food arrived and Kar kept questioning Gal and noticing every small detail about her behavior. How she gets a little too uncomfortable and crosser her arms every time she mentioned her family, her mother in particular. How her eyes lit up a little every time she asked her something that was related to her favorite music. She made a mental note for everything.  
They both finished eating, and Kar was done with her questions for Gal.  
"How about we go take a walk? So you can finish asking me your questions so we can go home already." Kar offered.  
"sure" Gal agreed, and after paying her bill she got out of the restaurant with Kar following closely.  
"Come this way, I know a pretty road we can walk in."  
Gal nodded and started following Kar, asking her first question.  
" would you consider yourself a loner? "  
"kind of. I spend a lot of time on my own, but I have this group I'm a part of, so I also hang out with them a lot." Gal wrote that down. Guess there are some people she liked.  
They continued walking down a rocky road, just as the sun began to set, shining on Kar's hair, making it look golden. Gal wasn’t the biggest fan of walks in nature, but she had to admit, here was kind of beautiful.  
It did smell a bit, its just the animals, she guessed.  
" alright, next question. What are some of your strongest values? "  
"I'd say selflessness. I wouldn’t mind dying if it meant helping the right people, like the people the group that I'm part of." She wouldn’t have thought of her as the selfless type…  
The smelliness has gotten a little stronger as they kept walking, "why did I agree to walking in a goddamn forest again?" Gal thought to herself.  
" Given a life of death situation would you-" Kar cut her off "Do you… smell that…?"  
They both stopped. What WAS that smell? Certainly it couldn’t be the animals at this point, right? A gasp took Gal out of her thoughts.  
"what?" Gal asked  
"look…" Kar whispered so quietly she barely heard it, she looked mortified.  
Gal looked where Kar was looking at  
Is that?  
………  
That's a human arm.  
As Kar started ringing the police nervously while shaking, Gal took a few more shakey steps and then she saw it. God did it smell.  
A human leg… a part of a stomach… a pool of blood

What the hell is this?


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2  
……………..  
What the hell is this?  
Time seemed to slow down as Gal started shaking nervously looking at the pool of blood.  
_Who… who would butcher someone like this…_  
Kar and Gal got closer, holding each other's hands in fear. (not because they wanted to or anything)  
They looked at each other. "did you call the police?" Gal asked nervously and Kar could only nod as an answer. After a minute or two of them just standing there, unable to move, the sound of sirens started to ring in their ears.  
Three police officers stepped out of the police car and started walking hurriedly to the two girls.  
"are you two okay?" a tall brunette police officer asked while approaching them. Both Kar and Gal nodded, feeling like they were unable to speak.  
" This is officer Davis, over, we have a code 17 " Officer Davis said to the radio.  
" Office Davis where are you?"  
" Caramel woods near Stason. I'll send you the coordinates. Securing the crime scene, over." Pressing a button on the radio officer Davis moved his attention over to Gal and Kar, "I'll take you two to the station, I'd like to talk a bit about what you know" he told them.  
"get into the car please, don’t worry about yours, I'll drive you back later to get it"  
Gal was silent while Kar managed to murmur a quiet "okay".  
" Thomson, Mills , please secure this place while I get these two to the station" Davis said as he got into the car.  
\------ at the station ------  
"go ahead to the room darling" an old receptionist told Gal.  
"do you want coffee?" a police officer asked Gal as she sat down in the room. "no thanks". She answered.  
"alright then, let's get to it." He sat down in a chair in front of her " What were you two doing in the woods today?"  
" we were just taking a walk… and then… we smelled this overwhelming smell… and we kept walking and saw ….the body… parts"  
"did you have anything to do with his death?" the police officer questioned.  
Gal looked at him, confused " _his_ death? It was a he?" she asked.  
" we identified the body. A 23 year old male, his name was Jason Miller. Again, so did you have anything to do with his death? "  
"no" Gal replied.  
"did you know him? Does his name ring a bell?"  
"no"  
"did you happen to know people who knew him? Or did you happen to about any relationships he had?"  
"no"  
"alright, that's all for now, thank you." The officer told her.  
That was short… "should I call Kar to come here next?" Gal asked.  
"no need" no need? Aren’t they going to question her too? She thought as she was heading out the room.  
"am I next?" Kar asked as Gal approached the waiting area. "apparently not".  
"excuse me sir " Kar called out the policeman "yes?" he answered. "why aren’t you interviewing me as well?" "we already got all the information we need" the policeman answered.  
All the information they need? They only interviewed Gal, that doesn’t seem right.. Kar looked at the policeman with a confused look, he got closer to them and said "listen, I'm not supposed to give too much detail to you, but it probably wasn’t a murder".  
"what?" Kar said, "so how do you suppose it happened genius?"  
"let's just say that he wasn’t the happiest person, his family said that he had suicidal tendencies, and the body must have been torn off after he died by some animals" the officer explained.  
He walked away and Gal and Kar were staring at each other with shock.  
It cant be.. can it?  
As they were heading out of the station, a newspaper caught Gal's eye.  
" 4th murder of the mystery murderer. 54 year old women's body parts were splattered around on the ground." The headline said. 

He wasn’t the first.  
This cant be a suicide right? It cant be a coincidence?  
She took the newspaper so she could look into it more.

"Kar" Gal whispered when they got out of the station  
"what" she asked  
" I don’t think this was a suicide, look" Gal handed Kar the newspaper and pointed at the headline.  
They both shared a look and then Gal continued " maybe the murderer chose him particularly so the police would think it was a suicide?" she asked Kar, and herself.  
"you're talking nonsense" Kar looked at her weird.  
"What if this is what actually happened?" Gal asked.  
"listen, I don’t know what other stupid excuses you'll make just to spend time with me, so I'll just make it clear right now, I don’t like you. Now if you don’t mind, I want to go home and process what happened today. I'll talk to you to work on the project another time" Kar replied harshly as she started walking away.  
Gal stared at her for a few seconds as she was walking away, then she shook hear head and called a taxi.  
\------------ Gal's Home -----------  
"damn, its 8 PM already?" Gal thought to herself as she turned on the tv and put the news channel on.  
" a dead body has been found in the Caramel woods today around 2 hours ago. Officer David arrived at the scene at approximately 6:15. Although detectives are investigating the situation some leads say this was probably a suici-" The tv went black as Gal closed it, taking in a long breath, lifting her head up and closing her eyes.  
She had this weird feeling that something wasn’t right. That it wasn’t a suicide.

" with everything else that has been going on in the police, I don’t know if I trust them for telling the truth right now…." She thought. (ACAB)  
After a long moment, she decided. "I'm going to investigate this case myself. I want to know what actually happened there."  
As she was heading upstairs to read the newspaper she took earlier, her phone started ringing.  
She picked it up- it was Kar. Why was she calling her at the evening?  
"Hello?" Gal picked up.  
"I'm in" Kar said.  
"What? "  
"I'm in. I want to find out what really happened, with your help." What? Gal didn’t expect _that_  
. "really?" Gal asked.  
"yes. Meet me tomorrow morning at Zur's café. We'll talk more there." And Kar hung up instantly after saying that.

I wonder what made her change her mind like that?...

This is gonna be a wild ride.


	3. Refrence art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This isn't an actual chapter. it just has refrence art for the fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for @spacedout72 for making refrence art for this fic <3
> 
> (Kar on the left, Gal on the right)


End file.
